miosan_mythologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yorodal
Yorodal is known as the Sundered Lands or the Flayed Plains and is the native homeland of the Hamadi, people. Yorodal is unlike any of the other recognized continents of Miosa in that its original landmass has been fractured into a myriad of smaller land masses that are grouped together under the one label of the Yorodal Continent or the Yorodal Archipelago. The Hamadi are known for being one of the most varied races if not the most out of all Miosa, having a large quantity of distinct subspecies. Yorodal is an equatorial continent and is immediately east of the Crimson Isle, the home of mankind. Tribes Azizi The Azizi tribe occupies the centremost island of the Yorodal continent and upon it lives the nobles and highest ranked tribe of all others in the Hamadi. The Azizi Tribe is known as the 'those upon high' and are the rulers of the Hamadi. The Azizi tribe take on the form of Panthers and are thinkers, leaders and powerful commanders. Kiama The Kiama clan are a tribe of the Hamadi that deal specifically with the honing, training and mastery of magic marks, training to become Witchdoctors, honoured and venerated magicians of the Hamadi that may heal or generally improve the life of the fellow members of the Hamadi people. Hodari the Hodari Clan is comprised of the larger and stronger strains of the Hamadi people and appear as bipedal lions of giant proportions, standing as tall as thirteen to fourteen feet. The Hodari tribe comprise the majority of the Hamadi's military strength and trains their men to master all forms of warfare. Nyo The Nyo clan are a small and secluded tribe who are master geographers and star-charters, having great expertise in using the stars and cosmos to learn the ways of the world including the currents of the ocean, winds of the air and land in the seas. Barasa The Barasa tribe known for their highly sociable behavior and connection to other races. Their tribesmen and women dedicate themselves to unifying the other races and maintain peace and as a result, they are scholars of interracial culture and ethics and have formed many embassies and meetings between them and other ambassadors of neighbouring people, some are more successful than others. Eli The Eli tribe are the loremasters and keepers of tomes and knowledge of the Hamadi and are in charge with cataloguing all knowledge learnt through mining, warfare, expeditions, ambassadorial ventures and other exploration. Geography The Yorodal continent is mostly comprised of very harsh sunlit landscapes, sprawling deserts, ravines and canions and very little water. Yorodal is relatively flat having few mountains but mostly maintaining small hills on which fortifications are built. Some of the southern islands of the Yorodal archipelago usually have more grassy landscapes however usually the surface area of the Islands are hot wastelands to other races but are ideal for the Hamadi Climate the Climate of Yorodal is among the most intensely bioling, alongside the homeland of the Xortans. Yorodal frequently has temperatures that may kill more hemispherical life-forms and cause the fainting or heat-stroke of some men of the Crimson Isle. Flora and Fauna